Many telecommunication devices depend upon a remote management system to provide services which allow the device to operate. One example of such a situation is a cable modem requiring internet access from a server. Often the management system and device are connected to a large open network, such as the internet, and communicate through a common language, such as Internet Protocol (IP). In such a situation, the management system must only provision its services to authorized devices, and not the plethora of other devices that are in possible communication with the management system. Thus, the remote management system must have a method of determining if a particular device is provisioned for the services of the management system.
Conventionally, device identification is accomplished by giving every device a unique serial number. The device can then provide the management system with its unique serial number and the management system can determine whether services are provisioned for a device with that serial number. If the device is not provisioned, as is the case with a new device, the unique serial number of the device must be obtained and input into the management system. This presents a problem in new installations, because often the specific device is unknown prior to the installation. Thus, the management system cannot be provisioned until the specific device is identified.
This commonly occurs with Internet Service Providers (ISPs). ISPs often have one or multiple centralized management systems that are connected to numerous households and businesses via coaxial cable, fiber optics, or telephone line. When a new customer is signed up for internet access, the ISP will not know which modem the customer is going to connect.
To provision services to the new customer, the ISP must obtain the Media Access Control (MAC) serial number (address) of the modem and then input this unique address into the management system. This can present two difficulties. Firstly, obtaining the MAC address may be burdensome. Many ISPs send a technician out to each location to have the technician manually read the MAC address off of the modem. At the very least, the ISPs require that the customer locate and call in the MAC address of their modem. Secondly, the management system cannot be provisioned until the specific modem is purchased or provided. Only after the specific device is known can the MAC address of the device be input into the management system.
As is often the case, customers do not have a modem at the time of purchasing service. This adds an extra level of complexity to the ordering of internet service. After signing up for service, the specific modem to be installed must be identified, the MAC address must be found, communicated to the ISP, and input into the ISP's management system. Once the management system finally obtains the MAC address, the modem can then, using its MAC address, identify itself to the management system. The management system, recognizing the MAC address, will provision internet services to the modem.
One alternative to the above method has been developed, but it too requires added complexity to the installation process. Here, the management system can provision a general code instead of each individual device. This removes the need to input each device serial number into the management system. Provisioning a code, however, adds the need to input the code into each device. Inputting the code into the device can be quite problematic. Most importantly, to allow for input into a device, the device must have a user interface. This can be prohibitively difficult when the device is a small device installed in a home or a device installed in an inconvenient outdoor location.
Similarly, the difficulty in provisioning services to new devices occurs in the installation of many other IP devices, such as Base Transceiver Stations (BTSs). BTSs are commonly used in cellular communications systems, and in other wireless systems such as WiMax. The difficulties are compounded, because electronics are frequently changed due to upgrades and break downs. Installing the new device uses the same process and confronts the same difficulties as the original installation.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient method of provisioning services to a device over a network.